Rose Tyler: The Naughty Wolf
by Kolingstar
Summary: Rose and The Doctor shag their way through multiple adventures. *LEMONS*
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rose Tyler's life was just the same old procedure day in day out. Get up, get breakfast, go to work, go home, fuck Mickey, have dinner, go to bed. Nothing ever changed until that one night. Everything seemed normal until she was almost killed by dummys and a mysterious man who called himself 'The Doctor' saved her. Not even ten minutes later she was left holding an arm torn from a dummy while watching as a huge inferno rose from the store she worked at, a direct result of The Doctor's bomb. When she got home she chucked the arm into her room and went through to the kitchen where her Mum started making a huge fuss of her. "You could have been killed you know", "There will be lots of insurance you know", "Your out of a job now." etc, etc...

Rose went to bed exhausted and awoke to her alarm clock buzzing telling her it was time for work. She was about to get up when Jackie yelled, "There's no point getting up, you've got no work to go to." Rose flopped back onto the mattress, the nights events coming back to her. Jackie popped her head round the door, "I'm just going to get the car from the garage, I'll be back soon." Two seconds later, Rose heard the door slam shut. 'Great' she thought to herself, 'Now what do I do?' She considered calling Mickey, after all, she didn't see him last night and wouldn't mind giving him a quick blowjob but he would be at work. 'Great' she thought to herself, thinking about Mickey's dick had made her horny but her vibrator was broken. She very briefly considered borrowing the one she knew was hidden under Jackie's bed and giving it a wash, but the muffled, poorly concealed moans she had heard that morning told her it would be a bit too fresh.

She glanced around her room and her eyes settled on the dummy's arm. 'Hell, why not?' she thought, she had had weirder stuff inside her, like a car gearstick for example. Rose swung her covers to the side and reached for the arm. She brought it towards her already damp panties and began rubbing herself through them, letting out a gasp of pleasure. She continued, her panties getting wetter and wetter by the second. Rose put the arm down temporarily and grabbed the hem of her top, pulling it over her head and letting her perky tits fall free, she then stood up and pushed the soaking panties down to her ankles before stepping out of them. She once again picked up the arm and folded away all the fingers but two, spitting on them two help lubricate them. Rose rested the fingers against her folds before slowly pushing them into her hairless pussy. She moaned and used her other hand to begin playing with her breasts. Rose began pumping the fingers in and out, gasping with pleasure but it wasn't enough. She pulled the arm away and folded the fingers into a fist. Without hesitating, she pounded the fist straights into her slick folds, gasping with surprise and pleasure, as she did this, she meant over to her bedside table and grabbed a small bottle of perfume. She turned around and lay sideways on the bed. First she rubbed the perfume bottle against her clit and soaking wet folds to lubricate it. She then moved it round to her ass and began rubbing her anus with the damp bottle. She then carefully positioned it and slowly pushed it into her ass, giving a load gasp of shock and intense carnal pleasure.

Rose fucked herself with the bottle and fist simultaneously, moaning sensually and feeling her orgasm building. Rose screamed as she held her pussy and asshole clamp around the intruders as her pussy squirted her juices out all over the arm, her hand and the floor but she didn't care. Rose lifted her hand and licked off her own juices, her body shuddering as her orgasm subsided. She took her new favourite toy to the sink and gave it a quick wash, however, as she went to prepare herself some breakfast, the doorbell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rose opened the door to let Jackie in, unaware that she had been listening at the keyhole for about five minutes. Jackie kissed her on the cheek and then walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Rose walked back into the kitchen to make her breakfast and enjoyed a slice of toast and jam. As she was finishing, she heard something weird from the cat flap, she wandered over too it and knelt down. Rose pushed it open to see an equally confused face belonging to the Doctor. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Rose stared at him "I live here, what the hell are you doing?"

"I was tracking something," the Doctor responded, "Doesn't matter." He turned to leave but Rose opened the door and pulled him into the house. She walked into the living room and Jackie having just left the shower asked who it was.

"It's about insurance," Rose called dismissively. The Doctor walked past Jackie's room and into the living room where he collapsed onto the sofa. As Rose went to make him a drink, he heard something behind the sofa, as he turned to look, the hand leapt out and began strangling him. He struggled against it but it was slippery and covered in Rose's juices which he managed to smell quite quickly. Rose walked into the room and saw him messing about with it. She blushed, "Doctor, stop messing about," she stuttered, "tell me what happened last night." No sooner had she said that, the hand left his throat and launched itself at her, clamping onto her face.

The Doctor jumped up and ran to help her, pulling at it and trying to deactivate it with his sonic screwdriver. Despite the danger, the smell of her own juices on the plastic was intoxicating Rose and she was beginning to get horny. Soon, the hand stopped and the Doctor pulled it off deeming it harmless. He tossed it to her, "There, harmless, now you can keep using it however you want." he said, smirking at her. Rose blushed again and felt that intensify when he glanced down to her hard nipples that were very clear against her tight top. "Anyway... I'm off," he said. Just like that, he was gone.


End file.
